House of Divergent
by Peddiemiller101
Summary: This was supposed to tell me what to do! the test didn't work on you, they call it divergent. this is Divergent but with the house of Anubis characters and stuff but kind of different please read and review it would be helpful :)
1. Chapter 1

House of Divergent:

Cast list

Patricia as Tris

Eddie as Tobias

Joy as Christiania

Mick as Will

Fabian as al

Alfie as Uriah

Amber as Marline

Nina as Lin

Mara as molly

Jerome as Peter

Couples

Patricia and Eddie, (Tris and Tobias)

Jerome and Mara, (Molly and Peter)

Alfie and Amber, (Uriah and Marline)

Mick and Joy, (Christiana and Will)

Fabian and Nina, (Al and Lin

**I need your opinion **

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**Should I write the story where most of the people die like the book or should I write it as some our Divergent and they will go fight to bring together the factions and stuff I need your opinion ok now please review if you want more. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The test

**Hi this is the first chapter so don't be harsh please review and still need and answer to my question Should I write the story where most of the people die like the book or should I write it as some our Divergent and they will go fight to bring together the factions and stuff? I need your opinion ok now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Divergent or House of Anubis**

Patricia's (POV)

My mom opened the mirror I am only allowed to open once every 3 months to cut my hair. I slowly looked my reflection my red hair my green emerald eyes some say I am beautiful but I say it's not me. I want to be more then abnegation I want to be fearless, I know what you're thinking no one is fearless but I want to be more than another abnegation who only thinks about others I want to be someone who can stand up to the people and show who I am but here I can't do that well at least not in abnegation which means selfless.

There are five faction here in Chicago. The abnegation (selfless), the erudite (intelligent), the candor (honest), amity (peaceful) and, dauntless (brave). Me and my family my sister piper, my mom and my dad are abnegation with my dad's friend Eric sweet. Our worst enemy is the erudite they are always writing things about how Eric's son left him and stuff. But we are better than to do anything we are selfless we care for other's especially the faction less they are the people who are not in a faction and are abandoned. Honey my mom said to me it's done you can go to school now and good luck it's going to be fine. Ok I replied to her and closed the mirror shut and grabbed my bag and went off to school with piper.

I was at school and today everything was hectic. Today was the day where if you were 16 years old you were going to take a test to tell you what faction you belong in and I was really nervous. We all sat in the cafeteria and wait for our named to be called. Piper Williamson the lady called on the microphone and my sister stood up and walked to the back room I knew I was going soon. Patricia Williamson she said and I went to the back like my sister to see what comes next. I walked in the room to see a lady with a black outfit on. Dauntless I thought to myself she is dauntless they wear black were as abnegation wear grey, erudite wear blue, amity wear red and yellow, and candor where black and white. Hi I said softly. Hello she replied sit down please my name is tori and I will be your tester Patricia. Ok I said while sitting down. Now I will give you a shot and then the test will begin she said. I took the shot and closed my eyes and await what soon to come.

I open my eyes and I am back in the cafeteria and I am alone. Soon a dog comes walking toward me and he looked angry. Here boy I said which only made him growl. Then I saw a knife and a piece of cheese. I looked at them then the dog and I quickly thought of what I knew about dogs then suddenly I laid down on the ground. The dog came to me and started licking me I laughed and got up. Then I saw a boy coming near me and the dog went crazy and almost jumped on him but I pushed the boy out of the way. Then I was somewhere else I was in a train with a guy holding a newspaper I looked at it and saw a man that I knew and under it, it said wanted dead. I looked up at the man and he started yelling. DO YOU KNOW THIS GUY? I didn't know what to say so I just said no and then I was back in the testing room.

I looked up at tori and she looked shocked. So what was my test result I asked? I don't know she said. WHAT DO YOU MEAN I yelled. This was supposed to tell me what to do I said! The test didn't work on you she said they call it Divergent. I just changed your score to Abnegation she replied your actual score was abnegation dauntless and Erudite. Don't tell anyone about this she said. Ok I said and walked out of the room and me and my sister walked home.

Piper I asked. Yes she replied. Umm how do you know what to do? You just do Patricia at the ceremony you will pick the right chose I know you will. When we got home I pasted piper's room and saw her skipping over to the living room. I should have known I muttered and went to sleep early. I had a hard time but I finally fell asleep with the right chose in mind.

**Well that's the first chapter I know a lot like the book hope you liked it at least two review's and I will keep going thx bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

The ceremony

**Hey its Peediemiller101 here umm do you guys like the story cause no one is reviewing so if you don't like it tell me so I can take it down but I thought it was ok well whatever if I don't get some review after this chapter I am shutting it down sorry on with the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or House of Anubis**

Patricia's (POV)  
I woke up this morning with a million things on my mind. My alarm clock woke me up and I was so tired. But I quickly woke up and put on my clothes ready for the day well not really. Today there was no school it was the day of ceremony where I will chose my destiny I hope I get it right. Today my whole family and I took the bus to the center of town where the ceremony was held and we sat in silence. Then my mother finally spoke up. So she said are you girls exited? Yup I said sadly. Oh its ok honey I know you will make the right chose and no matter what just remember we will always love you both she spoke for herself and for my father. Ok its time she said as we got off the bus.

My sister and I went to the stage while the rest of the parents wait for their children in the audience. Me and piper were almost last in line cause are last name starts with a w and it was really boring. Jake good the announcer said and the boy walked on stage in blue clothes and placed his blood in the bowl with lit coals he chose dauntless I hear cries in the audience and he walks to the dauntless seats. Each bowl has a substance in it that represent each faction. Lit coals dauntless, grey stones abnegation, water erudite, glass candor, and earth amity.

It has been an hour and it was almost my turn Cole wall the announcer said the boy in front of my sister went up on stage. Ok piper said this is it. Yep I said. Listen no matter what I pick or you pick lets promise to always love each other ok she said? Ok I replied and we hugged.

Piper Williamson the lady said and we let go and I watched as my sister walked on stage. She took her blood and looked at me and smiled I smiled back she looked at the bowl with grey stones and walked up to the one with earth and dropped her blood. My sister has chosen amity and I knew she had picked the right chose. Patricia Williamson the lady said I walked up to the stage and took my blood it was red and thick like my hair I went up to the bowls and looked around till I was staring at the one with lit coals I rushed to it dropped my blood and then took my seat next to the other dauntless.

The rest of the ceremony was a bore I was thinking about what my parents would say. After it was over I was running to the nearest train with the other dauntless and new dauntless. Then I saw my dad and mom. My dad looked angry but my mom looked happy. I saw my sister and smiled at her and she smiled back sipping with some new friends. Then I saw the train and it was moving and all the others were jumping on to it. I looked at it and jumped. I felt a rush of cool air and a big bang as I landed in the train.

I was in the train waiting to get to dauntless headquarters when I saw a girl in black and white clothes and started talking to her. Hi I said. Hey she replied I am Joy. I am Patricia I said. So you switched to she asked me. Yep abnegation isn't me so I switched. Ya me too I am not candor and I will never be candor. Finally we got there and people started jumping off the train on to a roof. Joy and I and another boy were the only ones on the train still. Me and joy jumped together and made it on the roof. The other boy wasn't as lucky he jumped but fell and landed on the ground. Dead I muttered to myself and looked away. I remembered him as Jake good.

Hello fellow dauntless a man said. Hello we all said in unison. I am Eric and believe it or not we are standing on top of dauntless headquarters. What I heard from the crowd. Now to get in we must jump so who is our first volunteer Eric asked? No one went up. No one he asked? Ok then we can wait all day. I will I said with a burst of confidence. Oh really a stiff will jump first well ok he said. Stiff was the abnegation's nick name. I walked to the edge of the roof and looked down. Ok I thought to myself. 1, 2, and 3 I said and jumped to the floor I fell at least 20 miles per hour and I loved it when I finally landed I fell on a net. A hand grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I looked at the guy he was tall has blonde hair and blue electric eyes. What's your name he asked? What's it to you I replied? Oh feisty. Patricia I said. Ok he replied and held my hand up. PATRICIA FISRT JUMPER he yelled and everyone cheered. Next to jump was Joy and we meet up at a table. Nice she said to me. Thanks I replied. We ate dinner and the Eric and the guy who helped me up was our tour guides.

Ok I am Eric as you all know and this is Eddie Eric said pointing to Eddie. So this is your room to all of you who are new to dauntless Eddie will help you settle in and I will go help the old dauntless Eric said and walked away. Joy and I shared a bunk while another guy named Fabian and another guy named Mick shared one. And there was another guy and girl named Jerome and Mara and they shared a bunk. After we were all settled in I got a chance to meet the others like Fabian and Mick. They were nice and Joy really enjoyed them so we decided to be good friends.

It's been three days and tomorrow our training will start. Joy, Fabian, Mick and, I were going to get tattoo's. When we got to the tattoo parlor Joy and Fabian went to the back while Mick went to the desk and I went to the tattoo set up designs thing. I was looking at birds when I saw tori. Hey I said. Oh Patricia you picked dauntless it's nice to see you here. So I said I want that tattoo I pointed at the crow. Ok she said and grabbed her tools. I want three of them I said right here I said pointing right under my neck. All right she said and started the machine up.

When I got back to the dorms I ran in to Eddie like literally. Owe I said falling on the ground. Sorry he said and held out his hand to help me up I took it and pulled him down with me. Hay he said sorry I said mockingly. Ugh I said you need to watch where you're going and stay out of my way you're so annoying and ugh. Hay, hay he said you talk too much I am going to call you Yacker. Do it and you will also be calling the police! I said and walked away but he caught up to me so Yacker weren't you first jumper he asked? Yep I said and kept walking. Oh well nice I got to give you credit a stiff never made fist jumper he said. Oh well lucky me I said and closed the door in his face. I went to bed and fell asleep insanity. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Yay I like this chapter remember review if you like this story if you don't I will delete thanks Peddiemiller101 Out Peace! **


	4. Chapter 4

Training

**Thanks for the nice reviews fanficgirl199 and Peddie4evas I will keep writing and updating like every day or every other day thanks so here's the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or House of Anubis**

Joy's (POV)

I woke up this morning because Eddie woke us up for training but Patricia refused to get up. Patricia I said you have to get up! No she said. Patricia I said Eddie will yell at us! No she said again. FINE I yelled and went to get Eddie. EDDIE! I yelled! What he said? Patricia won't get up I wined. Ok he said and walked with me to Patricia's bed.

Eddie's (POV)  
Patricia I said WHAT she yelled?! Get up its time for training! No she said. Ok I said you left me no chose. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of bed. She fell from the top bunk into my arms. Better I said? Put me down weasel she said. Ok I replied and dropped her on the floor. That is not what I meant I said. I know he said and smirked, now get ready training in in ten minutes! (**Like in season 2 when she was on the ladder yay I miss it) **

Patricia's (POV)  
I got up from the floor and got dressed in my new black clothes and black shoes I put my hair down and since I can look in the mirror now Joy let me borrow makeup.

We got to the training room Eric told us first we are doing physical training. Which is fighting. On the board was the fighting list.

Joy vs Mara

Jerome vs Fabian

Mick vs Edward

I wasn't up there, Edward was our new roommate and I guess I wasn't fighting today. I walked up to Eddie and hit him upside the head. Owe he said what was that for. For waking me up when I am not even on the board! I yelled. Oh he said.

Mara's (POV)

I was vs Joy ha piece of cake. Hey Joy were up I said smirking. Oh ok she said and we went up to the matt. GO! Eric said which lead to me on top of Joy. I punched her in the face and her nose was bleeding we went at it like that for 10 minutes before joy said that's it I am don't you win. What Eric said you can't do that! Ok Joy come with me. Eric took joy over to the chasm. We all followed. For not finishing you must hang over the rim for five minutes.

Patricia's (POV)  
I watched joy start to go over the rim. Joy could do this with her hands tied up but the thing is she was all beat up and she could barely stand and if she fell she would die. I sat on the bench with Mick and Fabian and counted for Joy. She was good for the first half then her legs were giving out she was about to fall when Eddie came. STOP he said Eric what are you doing? Teaching this girl a lesson he said. No Eddie said and grabbed Joy up her face was bright red Mick, Fabian and I helped her to the nurse. While Eric yelled at Eddie.

Fabian's (POV)

After we took Joy to the nurse it was my turn to vs Jerome. I went up to the matt with him and Eric said GO! And we were off I punched him a few times he kicked me a few times until he finally did it he jumped on my and knocked me unconscious.

Patricia's (POV)

I just saw Fabian get pounded by Jerome he won but Fabian still put up a fight. After that it was Micks turn to fight the new kid Edward. He was surprisingly good and of course mick lost. After the day of physical training was over I went to Eddie's room. Knock, knock I said. Come in Eddie said. I walked into the room and saw Eddie shirtless and with his boxers on his bed. Sorry I said I will come back later. No he said, come in. I walked in the room and sat down on the bed. I just wanted to thank you I said. For what he replied? For saving Joy. Oh he said no problem she was about to fall. Ya I said. So he said why are you not with your friends? Well they are kind of all in the hospital. Oh sorry he said. So I said. So he said. Tell me about you he asked. Ok I said I am a stiff as you know I have a sister named Piper and she is my twin. Oh he said that's cool. And you I asked? I was a stiff to he muttered. REALLY I asked shocked? Yep he said but don't tell anyone they don't know. Oh I said then why did you tell me? Because he said you are different. Different good or different bad I asked? Different really good he said. Oh I replied blushing. Here I want to show you something he motioned to the door. Umm aren't you going to change? Oh ya he said just wait here.

He got dressed and took me to the mental training room. What are we doing here I asked. I just wanted to show you my fears he told me like it was no big deal. Wait what I said but before I could argue we were in a simulation and were on a roof. What are we doing I asked. Jump he said I have a fear of heights. Oh I said and grabbed his hand and we jumped together we fell and fell until we hit a box and fell into it. The box closed in and we were touching like touching, then it got smaller and I was on top of him. You're claustrophobic I said? Yep he said. So I said how long do we have to be in here I asked? I don't know he replied. After 20 minutes of deep breathing and sitting on top of each other the box finally opened and we got out. The next one was where Eddie had a gun and had to shoot a girl. And then there was a guy that I knew it was Eric Sweet! Why was he there? Eddie I asked once we got out of the simulation and was back in his room. Yes he said. Why was Eric Sweet in your fear's I asked? Because he is my father. WHAT I said! I have known Eric Sweet for years and he did have a son but I never met him and he left… I said. Yep Eddie said I left because he beat me ok. What I said confused I am the Eddie that left his son but it's not like that I left because after my mom dies my dad hit me and then I left. Oh I said I am sorry no problem he replied. Well thanks for showing you I said. Bye he said. Bye I replied


End file.
